


the way you kiss me

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, i guess??, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: A drabble for week six of AceLaw Mini Prompts:kiss
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	the way you kiss me

Ace loved the way the both of his partners kissed him and kissed each other. His own style was enthusiastic and impatient, passionate and touchy-feely. He often wished he had more hands to let playful fingers roam free, too excited to decide where to stay. Each kiss felt like the first one again.

Law, meanwhile, kissed firmly and with intent. He would hold onto his partner’s hair or neck most of the time to keep the flustered man right where he wanted him. His movements were careful, though his guilty pleasure was to make his partner squirm; Law would lead him into thinking he was finally getting what he wanted, then change tactics completely.

On the other hand, Sanji was soft and loving. His hands roamed with delicate and calculated movements, practicing the same precision he used in the kitchen. He was the chef, and his partner was his soufflé. But most of the time, Sanji would let him take charge again so that Sanji was the soufflé and his partner was the satisfied customer.

Each man complimented the others’ styles so perfectly that when the three were together, none of them wanted to stop. They could go on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
